The overall goal of the Western Region Universities Consortium (WRUC) training program is to protect workers and communities from exposure to hazardous materials and hazardous waste; to prevent, prepare for, respond to and recover from emergencies/disasters; and to create pathways to careers in the environmental field and construction industry. WRUC programs are delivered in EPA Regions IX and X through the UCLA Labor Occupational Safety and Health Program (UCLA-LOSH) as the lead institution, UC Berkeley's Labor Occupational Health Program (UCB-LOHP), Arizona State University's Fulton Schools of Engineering, Environmental & Resource Management Program (ASU), and University of Washington's Northwest Center for Occupational Health & Safety (UW). The Consortium has developed model programs since 1987 and will continue to do so in the coming five years through three NIEHS components: Hazardous Waste Worker Training Program (HWWTP), Hazard Disaster Preparedness Training Program (HDPTP) and Environmental Career Worker Training Program (ECWTP). WRUC will train 15,295 workers and community members in 1,250 courses for a total of 314,740 contact hours. Courses address hazards to workers in hazardous waste cleanup and hazmat treatment, storage, transport and disposal operations; strengthen emergency response, disaster prevention, preparedness, and response and recovery activities; and provide job readiness and life skills. WRUC will expand outreach to underserved populations; respond to new and emerging hazards; build capacity to sustain training activities, safety and emergency response programs; and support a national network of HAZWOPER trainers and emergency responders. A Safe Jobs Safe Communities initiative for California refinery workers and those in surrounding communities can serve as a model beyond the region. 1) HWWTP activities will reach 11,115 hazardous materials and waste workers and supervisors throughout the region and strengthen emergency response capacity on the US-Mexico border, among tribal groups and in the Pacific Islands. A climate change initiative incorporates technology to reach day laborers and the large Spanish-speaking outdoor workforce. 2) HDPT activities will reach 3,575 workers and community members through partnerships with tribal groups in Alaska and the Pacific Northwest and with labor and community environmental justice groups in California, home to the nation's largest ports complex and high concentrations of refineries and chemical facilities. 3) ECWTP activities in Los Angeles, Seattle and Portland will train and place 605 workers in construction and environmental jobs.